


Jugando con fuego

by loveover



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sex, Shota, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveover/pseuds/loveover
Summary: Killua de nuevo está en casa. Descubre lo que su hermano mayor siente por él y decide experimentar.
¿Quién va a ganar en este juego?
Illumi x Killua▲





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por el apoyo a través de mis historias, Y, 93 en Babel y ahora en HADOS. Illukillu para todos!▲  
> 

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

No recordaba en qué momento el albino le había descubierto. Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso en cuanto su atracción por él, y cuando menos lo imaginó, ya estaba todo arruinado. Pensó que Killua le tendría asco, que huiría de él, pero para su desgracia «porque no podía verlo de otro modo», resultó que provocó la curiosidad del menor, el cual ahora le asechaba. Comenzó a tocarle "accidentalmente" en momentos inesperados; se le acercaba mucho al hablar, le insinuaba cosas en doble sentido; hasta que el asunto fue subiendo de nivel.

Se esforzaba por no caer en sus provocaciones, pero parecía que, desde que había regresado a la casa por su propia voluntad, no encontraba otra diversión más que estar sobre él. Haciéndole perder la cabeza.

Decidió entrar en la competencia, ver hasta dónde Killlua estaba dispuesto a llegar. No tenía nada que perder, podía alegar que el mismo albino era quien había comenzado con todo y, si al final, lo forzaba a retractarse de sus juegos, quedaría igualmente satisfecho; llevándose un bonito recuerdo de un momento de acoso. Quizá podía estar enamorado de él, pero no era tonto; comprendía los límites que había entre ambos. No quería que las cosas terminaran mal, por eso fue que, el día en que entró en el juego, lo hizo con la esperanza de que Killua de una vez por todas terminara con su coquetería.

—¿Qué te dijo papá?, ¿vamos a movernos de ciudad? —escuchó la pregunta, y volteó a verlo.

De nuevo estaban en el hotel. Killua aprovechaba esos momentos para andar con poca ropa frente a él, lo cual le incomodaba porque no podía evitar querer ver más, perder sus ojos en su cuerpo que parecía delicado y finamente moldeado; imaginando lo que sería tenerle desnudo, y esto sólo provocaba que tuviera una erección incontrolable. Killua lo sabía, pero lejos de molestarse parecía disfrutarlo malignamente.

—Dijo que vamos a… —vio su abdomen. Killua estaba perfecto por donde lo viera. No podía creer cuánto había crecido.

Su cuerpo le decía a gritos lo muy delicioso que sería probar de su piel, un bocado, un simple bocado bastaría para provocarle la más atroz de las adicciones. Sólo por eso, prefería abstenerse, no le iba a bastar con una aventura nocturna.

—Que vamos a… —quiso terminar la oración pero fue imposible, no recordaba ni la pregunta original.

Craso error, Killua tomaría provecho de aquella muestra de debilidad, el pequeño desliz frente a él era perfecto para perturbar un poco más a su hermano mayor.

—¿ _Aniki_? —sonrió malévolo.

El joven heredero no era fácil de engañar. Comprendía el sentimiento de Illumi. Desde hace tiempo que lo notaba en su manera de dirigirse a él, la forma en que lo veía; quizá era sólo una mirada, pero para él significaba todo. Ahora, a sus dieciséis años, el morbo por ver hasta donde su hermano estaba dispuesto a llegar era divertido, no sólo eso, en parte comenzaba a fantasear con la idea de provocarlo más allá de sus límites. En algunas ocasiones, la imagen de su fantasía no le había desagradado, siempre y cuando evitara el recuerdo del lazo familiar que existía, de lo contrario perdía toda su gracia y terminaba por volverse culpa.

Cuando vio que Illumi no podía continuar con la oración, se dio cuenta que era el mejor momento para molestarlo.

—¿Mucha piel?

El rubor en las mejillas del morocho le contestó lo suficiente, sonrió a sus adentros; una noche más de logros.

Illumi contuvo la respiración, era molesto tener que resistir a sus instintos, estaba cansado del juego de Killua, no sabía qué esperar, si responder o no. No obstante ya estaba decidido, entraría al juego y acabaría con esto de una vez por todas.

—¿Por qué?, ¿me vas a compartir?

Jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en que su hermano respondiera a sus palabras. ¿Qué le diría?, estaba expuesto. Fue turno del albino para enrojecer, sólo que, a diferencia de su hermano, su sonrojo se tornó más evidente.

—Oh… bueno… si no me vas a compartir un poco, entonces mejor no presumas. Me dejas con ganas —concluyó, satisfecho por el silencio del menor.

—I-idiota.

—Tú comenzaste, ¿no hermanito?, ¿no era lo que querías?

Se sintió tan intimidado que tuvo que volver a su recámara a cambiarse de ropa. Se colocó un pantalón de algodón y una playera de botones cómoda. El colmo fue que, al salir del cuarto para cenar, se encontró con Illumi quien, por primera vez, estaba con sólo un pantalón verde a la cintura, mostrando más piel de lo normal.

Illumi siempre había sido respetuoso en ese aspecto cuando estaban juntos. Quizá sabía que tenía otra intención sobre el albino, por eso se resistía a estar cómodo cuando estaban juntos, porque tarde o temprano terminaría delatando sus deseos. Esta vez Killua observó con impresión el cuerpo bien formado de su hermano mayor. No pudo definirlo de otro modo más que «atractivo».

« _Él es…_ », se puso nervioso al verlo de ese modo, respiró hondo, las ideas iban y venían.

—¿Kil?

Tuvo que regresar a su cuarto a reponerse.

« _Se supone que el que debe incomodarse es él, no yo_ », se dijo molesto de no poder controlarse. Estaba a punto de perder el juego y eso que apenas el morocho estaba iniciando sus movimientos.

Illumi lo vio huir y se alegró. Quizá por fin había dado el mensaje adecuado, un «yo estoy mal de la cabeza, no me provoques», era justo lo que deseaba y esperaba que así el albino se controlara; dejara a un lado sus juegos y le permitiera volver a la monotonía de siempre.

Killua salió del cuarto cuando al fin pudo decidir lo que haría. Porque si el morocho podía jugar rudo, entonces él sería peor. Sería mil veces peor, y se encargaría de demostrarle a Illumi que él podía ser más cruel si se lo proponía.

Abrió la puerta, Illumi estaba frente a un mapa examinando atentamente los trazos del plan. Le tocaría hacer un trabajo muy complejo esta vez, y necesitaba asegurar cada movimiento, no podía salir y hacer cuando le placiera sin pensar bien en las consecuencias. La última vez había perdido mucho tiempo entre esconderse y perseguir a su víctima, con tal de no exponerse demasiado. Su abuelo había sido muy claro en eso, nada de experimentar con la adrenalina. Esta siguiente ocasión no podía distar mucho de sus órdenes, por tanto debía asegurar que realizaría un trabajo limpio.

—¿Esta es la zona a la que iremos?

La voz de Killua le sacó de sus pensamientos. El albino había regresado con su pijama colocada, lucía tierno y apetitoso, aun si no había sido con ese propósito. Ingenuamente pensó que Killua había vuelto a ser el niño inocente de siempre, y para asegurarse de que seguía teniendo un efecto negativo sobre él, se separó del mapa, y se colocó detrás de su espalda, luego deslizó suavemente una mano por su cintura y susurró en su oído.

—Es por acá —señaló el mapa—, aquí va a empezar la persecución, y debe terminar entre estos dos puntos.

La voz grave de Illumi, la forma tan sensual en que intentaba intimidarle había sido por mucho, una locura. Se contuvo de apartarse, le diría con su cuerpo que ya sabía todo, que dejara sus mentiras y terminara con sus secretos.

—Ah… —suspiró— ya veo, ¿a qué hora partiremos?

Giró su rostro, rozando con su mejilla la del mayor. El morocho estaba casi paralizado, a punto de perder el control. Killua se había recargado en él con mucha confianza, como si no le importara que le tocara de ese modo. Esta vez no se quedaría en la fantasía de «¿qué pasaría si…?», lo haría y si el menor le rechazaba, entonces sólo se burlaría diciendo que sabía que no aguantaría mucho.

—Yo me iré a las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Tú?

Deslizó sus dedos por debajo del suave algodón de la camiseta del pijama, desabotonando accidentalmente la parte inferior. Killua dio un respingo ante la sensación de cosquillas, pero aun así resistió, aparentando no darse cuenta.

—Sí, yo. Tú te quedaras aquí, prefiero que descanses.

Pero Killua no iba permitir que se alejara, no le daría oportunidad para huir de su juego. El joven heredero sospechó de su intención de forzarlo a parar con su coquetería, y él, con su orgulloso sentido de la competencia, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario con tal de demostrarle que no le tenía miedo.

Se dio a vuelta, aprovechando la cercanía, sus manos temblaban de nervios por lo que planeaba hacer, pero no había vuelta atrás. Colocó una mano sobre el abdomen desnudo de su hermano, acariciando su piel hasta llegar al filo del pantalón.

—Papá dijo que no debíamos separarnos. Se molestará si se entera que me dejaste solo.

Debía ser honesto, Killua estaba ganando. Él no estaba marcando ninguna diferencia con sus indirectas, en cambio, la mano de Killua sobre el borde del pantalón le había vuelto a provocar una erección. Aunque esta vez se contuvo, lo miró retadoramente. Ahora sí, subiría de nivel.

—Pero lo más seguro es que estés indispuesto.

Killua estaba resistiendo las ganas de sonreír ante su travesura, podía ver entre el pantalón verde como la tela se tensaba. Illumi debía estar ahora desesperado por tener tanta cercanía y tan pocas atenciones. Lo estaba observando, cuando la mano de Illumi le tomó por sorpresa, sosteniendo su barbilla para verle a los ojos, esos orbes negros que brillaban con lujuria.

Illumi pasó el dedo pulgar sobre sus labios, mientras se relamía los suyos, de una manera tan sensual que de verdad logró su objetivo. Killua ahora estaba más intimidado que antes, su rubor se extendió por todo su semblante. Por un momento el albino se preguntó si este era el momento de parar. Illumi se acercó mucho a su rostro, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos, internamente deseando un beso y a la vez, aterrorizado ante la idea de cruzar la línea.

—Ve a la cama, fue un día difícil —ordenó contra sus labios.

Sus alientos chocaros y fue todo. No hubo tan ansiado beso, Killua dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Illumi se había apartado de él, para ir a sentarse al sillón, había un libro sobre una mesa, seguramente era la lectura de su hermano, antes de irse a dormir.

El albino se sintió un poco decepcionado, deseaba ese beso de verdad, estaba cansado de las insinuaciones sin sentido. Tenía antojo, y ya no se trataba de un simple juego. Illumi le había mostrado suficientes señales de atracción, no podía creer que después de tanto despliegue de honestidad siguiera intentando mantener las apariencias. Mientras que él, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía excitado. Ese beso imaginario le había bastado para encender sus sentidos y su curiosidad.

—¿Y si no tengo sueño?

Siguió al mayor, subió una rodilla sobre el sillón, orillando a su hermano contra el respaldo.

—No lo sé, Kil. Voy a leer, no creo que quieras estar sentado en la sala mientras yo estoy leyendo.

Todavía estaba intentando calmar su entrepierna, y el niño no parecía tener la más mínima intención de dejarlo ir.

—Pero es que no me siento bien —reclamó del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando era más pequeño, que suplicaba de forma mimada para no hacer sus deberes.

Le quitó el libro de las manos, y lo arrojó a un lado. Illumi se había quedado sin habla. Estaba por perder, si es que no hacía otro movimiento que lo asustara y lo mandara de vuelta a su cuarto.

—Me has dejado en medio de algo interesante —le contestó el morocho, usando un doble sentido, como si quisiera referirse a su lectura.

—Y tú a mí —pero la respuesta del albino fue peor de lo que esperaba, ya no era una insinuación.

« _Bien, no tengo nada que perder»,_ se consoló dejando su resistencia para hacer lo que en verdad, hace mucho tiempo, necesitaba.

Se empujó hacia adelante. Como si estuviera molesto y a punto de ir tras su libro, Killua retrocedió creyendo que hermano le empujaría, y en lugar de eso, Illumi le detuvo por la camisa, y lo jaló para que inclinara sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Te dejé con antojo? —se levantó con lentitud, se alegró de ver que el menor no intentaba escapar—, eso se puede arreglar.

Y una vez que se puso de pie, le dio la vuelta al albino, para que esta vez fuera él quien quedara sobre el sillón, empujándolo contra el respaldo y besándolo. Ambos temblaban de emoción, Illumi por ser la primera vez que hacía algo que de ansiaba con vehemencia, y Killua por la impresión de haber provocado lo suficiente a su hermano como para arrancarle su máscara. Era un beso suave, delicado, pero por ambos lados, correspondido.

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó.

Esperaba ver desagrado, asco, estaba listo para escuchar sus reclamos y tener que pedir perdón. Alegando así que, por tal motivo, mañana no irían juntos al trabajo.

—¿Eso era todo?

« _Kil, me vas a matar…_ », se asustó un poco, porque no parecía bromear.

—¿No crees que ya fue suficiente de provocar a tu hermano mayor?

—¿Por qué no admites lo que quieres?, tal vez podría yo decir que sí y tú, de una buena vez, dejarías de hacerte el loco cuando me ves con poca ropa.

—Kil —tomó la mano del menor y besó sus dedos— estoy a tu servicio, soy tu hermano mayor y estas cosas no deben hacerse. Está bien si sólo lo dejo en mi mente.

—Mentiroso…

—¿Si lo pido, me lo darás?

—No sé, ¿por qué no lo averiguas?

Bien, por lo menos ya lo había besado como tantas veces había imaginado; podría decir que sí estaba satisfecho, pero si Killua le daba carta abierta, entonces pediría lo más posible, y así, si el albino bajaba la oferta, por lo menos no se iría con las manos vacías.

Volvió a acercarse a su rostro, a la vez que, con mucho cuidado, bajaba su mano derecha para acariciar el vientre del menor.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —susurró en su oído.

Iba a contestar que sí, pero sus nervios le traicionaron, no pudo responder en un largo minuto que parecía que no terminaría. Illumi se iba a rendir, ante la falta de respuesta y antes de que pudiera separarse por última vez, Killua lo detuvo, tomando su mano y guiándola al interior de su ropa.

—Podemos experimentar hasta saber a dónde somos capaces de llegar…

Había temblado mientras lo decía, eso hablaba de que no estaba seguro, pero su expresión era adorable. Tímida, reservada, y a la vez, lujuriosa.

—Vayamos despacio.

Su boca estaba seca, no sabía hasta donde Killua se dejaría tocar, y ahora de verdad quería seguirle el juego. Sin importar lo que ocurriera, saldría ganando, al menos conservaría un buen recuerdo, y quizá, con mucha suerte, podría convencerlo de volverlo a intentar en un futuro, con un buen precedente de ejemplo. Su sangre corría a toda prisa, ya no se molestaría en disimular su excitación, Killua estaba de igual modo excitado, podía verlo entre la tela de su pantalón.

—¿Puedo? —señaló su ropa, se moría por comenzar a desnudarlo.

Killua asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva. Observó como las manos de su hermano fueron desabotonando sus prendas, desnudando su pecho, y acariciando su piel con tanta delicadeza que le provocaba escalofríos. Illumi se inclinó sobre él y volvió a besarlo, esta vez, con más intensidad.

—Abre más tu boca —comandó con voz suave.

El menor obedeció y una lengua caliente comenzó a juguetear con la suya. La sensación era increíble, deliciosa, el sabor de Illumi sólo provocaba que su cuerpo reaccionara con una onda de placer que llegó hasta su entrepierna.

—Ah —gimió en la boca de su hermano.

Illumi juraba que no lograría resistir mucho, que se correría antes de si quiera poder desnudarse. El deseo era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Se dio prisa, bajó su mano hasta el elástico del pantalón del albino y lo bajó, tomando la ropa interior del menor y dejando expuesto su endurecido sexo.

—Ah… —esta vez, Killua no pudo evitar gemir cuando Illumi se permitió, por primera vez, masturbarlo.

Desde que había sentido curiosidad, lo había hecho por sí mismo, pero la manera en que Illumi lo hacía parecía hablarle de muchos años de fantasear, de experiencias vividas y conocimiento amplio de todo su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan caliente en su vida, hasta que el morocho había traspasado la barrera de lo permitido.

Se aferró al cuello de su hermano, como para no permitirle que se detuviera, pero el mayor tenía otros planes. Paró cuando vio que las caderas del adolescente se movían al ritmo de sus movimientos, era su oportunidad, le haría ver estrellas de placer, así tuviera que ignorar sus propias necesidades con tal de lograrlo.

—¿Por… por qué te… detienes?

Respiraba agitado, no quería que frenara, estaba a punto de terminar, y entonces se percató de lo increíblemente excitado que estaba el mayor. Se le hizo agua la boca de sólo imaginar que esto no era todo lo que harían, que él también tendría la suerte de ver a Illumi en su máxima expresión.

—Kil, déjame desnudarte.

—¿Y tú?

Le dirigió una sonrisa galante y, sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó sus pantalones, y los hizo a un lado. Terminó por obedecerle, si Killua quería verlo desnudo, ahora se lo concedería. La enorme erección del morocho le intimidó al inicio; de sólo pensar que también tendría que desnudarse y mostrar su cuerpo le apenaba. Le molestaba no poder tener un cuerpo tan bien formado como el del mayor. No tuvo más tiempo para dudar, Illumi jaló de su ropa, y él sólo tuvo que levantarse un poco para permitirle terminar con su objetivo.

Sus ojos negros exploraron cada detalle de aquel menudo cuerpo desnudo, cada centímetro de su piel, cada lunar, la forma en que sus vellos se erizaban, el contorno delicioso de sus piernas, de su abdomen marcado, la erección todavía húmeda. Se colocó entre sus piernas, dando suaves masajes en el interior de los muslos del menor, para pedirle que se relajara.

— _Ani… ki_ —se le fue el aliento cuando la boca de mayor comenzó a devorar su miembro, todavía sensible.

—Mm… ah… _ani… ki_ …

El movimiento de su cabeza, los labios apretando la delicada piel, su lengua jugueteando con esa zona tan sensitiva. No iba a resistir, no creía que algo así le haría terminar tan rápido, pero Illumi se detuvo para su desesperación, poco antes de que llegara al clímax.

—Por… favor.

—¿Por favor qué? —ahora sí podía decir que, si había una competencia entre ambos, esta vez, él estaba ganando.

—¿Quieres terminar, Kil?, eso es un poco cruel, yo también quiero…

Se apartó un poco, y comenzó a masturbarse. Era un movimiento tan erótico que Killua no podía dejar de verlo sin sentirse atraído a ese cuerpo, inconscientemente comenzó a imitarlo, y con Killua tocándose frente a él, perdió los estribos, no tardaría en venirse ante una imagen tan hermosa.

Se apresuró para restregar su cuerpo sobre el del albino, uniendo sus erecciones, y estimulándolas con sus movimientos de caderas. Esta vez ambos gemían, sus respiraciones pronto comenzaron a acelerarse y a perderse entre las contracciones del placer. Killua se abrazó a su hermano, atrayéndole por la espalda, colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera; exigiendo más y más fricción, hasta que, en algún punto de sus movimientos, ambos terminaron, empapándose con sus fluidos.

No podían separarse aún, estaban tan excitados que no se atrevían a alejarse sin que sus cuerpos no se hubiesen recuperado del todo. Fue hasta ese momento que ambos fueron conscientes de lo que habían realizado sobre el sillón del cuarto. Sus miradas chocaron y se avergonzaron.

« _¡Es mi hermano mayor!_ », había sido más la calentura del momento, que una verdadera atracción por estar con él. Aunque ya era muy tarde, Illumi entonces comprendió que una oportunidad como tal, no volvería a darse en la vida.

—Mañana me iré, yo solo.

Recogió sus prendas, sin mirar atrás, tomó unas servilletas sobre la mesa; le pasó unas cuantas al albino, que ni se inmutó; terminó de limpiarse y se dispuso a regresar a su cuarto. Antes de entrar vio cómo el menor, con un adorable rubor, tomaba las servilletas y suspiraba. Quizá no ahora, pero tal vez otro día, uno muy lejano, podrían hablar del tema sin necesidad de avergonzarse.


End file.
